


Heart's Desire

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Fluff, Horcrux links, Mirror of Erised, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: The day Harriet finds the Mirror of Erised is the day she realises what her heart truly wants. This is a side drabble to my ongoing series 'Loving a Snake'. Fem Harry/Voldemort, canon divergence.





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble I wrote for a competition. I hope you guys like it!  
> I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!

The man smiled at her - a smile full of love and warmth, a smile that erupted butterflies in her tummy and made her heart beat  _just_ a little faster. His crimson eyes focused on her emerald ones, staring at Harriet as if she was the most prized possession in this universe.

She didn't know what this beautiful piece of magic was, she did know, however, that the mirror in front of her wasn't ordinary. It was not just depicted by the way it was kept out of everyone's reach and in an isolated corridor. No, the mirror's uniqueness was shown in the reflection staring back at her.

She moved forward and the crimson eyed man - Marvolo's reflection - mirrored her movements. He looked happier though, and somehow more carefree; she wouldn't admit it out loud but she loved the genuine smile on his face more than his malicious ones. Standing close to the mirror she raised her hand, purely out of instinct, and let her fingers dance on the glass - as if trying to trace every inch of his beautiful face.

"What is this?" Harriet whispered knowing full well that Marvolo too was intrigued by it, and that his full attention was at the mirror in front.

"The Mirror of Erised." He replied in an equally quiet tone.

"The what?!" Harriet was confused now.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire," Harriet swore under her breath; the man loved to talk in riddles.

"I'm really confused here, Marvolo." She said exasperatedly.

"It's one of the ancient relics - The Mirror of Erised is its name. Apparently, instead of showing the person their own reflection, it shows them the thing they desire the most. It shows what a person's heart truly wants." Marvolo explained. With each word said, the blush on Harriet's face deepened as she realised what was her heart's desire.

"Is that what you want, dearest?" Marvolo asked her in a hushed voice, quite amused the whole ordeal though.

"I think we should get going or we'll be in problem if Filch catches us," Harriet replied whilst gathering her invisibility cloak, in a very poor attempt to change the topic.

"As you say, dearest." He didn't push her as he usually did and simply remained quiet while Harriet was contemplating on her new found feelings for her best friend.

But deep down both of them knew that the mirror wasn't wrong.


End file.
